


Hidden Lessons

by apoplectic



Series: Hidden Lessons [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Smut, mention of Cisco Ramon - Freeform, mention of Scott Evans, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoplectic/pseuds/apoplectic
Summary: Oneshot, quick read ☺️☺️
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Hidden Lessons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002879
Comments: 22
Kudos: 63





	Hidden Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> So oneshots is definitely hard to write. I had trouble finding the balance between how much yall need to know from the past to the present. Not my best work but I’m a person that believes in practice till you get better. 🙏🏾🙏🏾🙏🏾
> 
> Robin I finally did it 🙈🙈🙈🙈

Iris collapsed face-first on Barry’s couch out of breath with Barry following right on top of her. She gave a groan to let him know he plopped a little hard on top of her.

“Sorry baby.” He moved her hair from the side of her face and gave her light kisses. “Your gonna be sore tomorrow.”

She muffled an I know. She was completely drained from their sexathon. They have been at it for a couple of hours with the foreplay and sex. He didn’t let her come for a while she thought she was gonna explode. 

He was the first boyfriend to be into that stuff, and she was extremely apprehensive about it. But he told her she doesn’t have to do anything she didn’t want to. And if she wanted to be vanilla he would do anything for her. 

Shit, that alone made her want to try whatever he liked. It turned her on how he never wanted her uncomfortable. Most guys she messed with would beg her to do something until she ended it. She hated sexual pressure. It should never feel like an obligation. 

Well, tonight was the first night, they dabbled into things he liked. And she realized quickly that she also liked those things. Sometimes she felt bad about not knowing everything he was talking about. He had to explain or show her threw porn. But he never complained maybe because of the small age gap, he knew she was not as educated in this world. 

Barry was 31 going on 32 years old and Iris was 23 going on 24. Not a big gap but enough to know he had a little be more experience. He was the first older guy she dated. Normally the guys were always her age from school. 

Well, technically Barry is from her school, he’s just her professor. They honestly didn’t mean for it to happen. 

A year ago she needed help with some chemistry homework he assigned. She remembered going in late because he had late office hours for students that work during the day. Most students are grateful for that, they have until 9 pm to meet with him. 

This particular night Iris couldn’t get through the homework. So she emailed him asking for help and he told her he was still on campus. Of course, she went hoping he’ll talk himself into basically doing it for her as he does for all his students. 

She wasn’t expecting him to have undressed a little, gone was the sleeveless vest and his shirt was rolled up at the elbow. With his bow tie gone and a few buttons undid. He looked beautiful, that’s the only way to say it. 

When she went in she greeted him and went to the table which was tall like any science room table. She didn’t bother sitting because she figured she’ll be there 10 minutes tops. 

After a few exchanges and talk about certain questions. Everything was fine and dandy until one of the questions was to difficult to talk through. He came up behind her, she felt wrapped in his presence. She honestly stopped paying attention when his cologne hit her noise. She doesn’t know what made her step back into him but he immediately pushed back into her. 

She was glad he was receptive because if he wasn’t she didn’t know what would happen next. But he was so gentle with her and confident, with a drizzle of rawness to him. 

He took her from behind in the classroom that night. And then took her back to his room for more. She was completely whipped. Normally it’s guys that get whipped but he has her wrapped around his finger. 

“Iris what are you thinking about?”

“Our first time.” She said with a smile.

“Mmm, I was so hard that night you coming in with your nightclothes. I was so embarrassed when you couldn’t solve that problem, I just knew you were ganna feel my hard-on and report me.”

“God, I thought I was lusting alone for a moment in there. Thought you were going to punish me when I step back, my body couldn’t help it.” As she said that she pushed her hips up to tease him. 

She was clearly successful when he gripped her tighter, definitely ready for another round. He gave himself a pump and proceeded to push in. 

“Bear, oh fuck!”

“Yea.” His thrusting was fast and hard, making her moan into the couch. He even dips his thumb into her back entrance. Making her choke on air. 

“Hell! Barry.”

She was so close to coming when Barry got a knock on the door. She whipped her head to the door, this wasn’t the first time he had company while she was here. But normally he told people he would like to be alone, so they wouldn’t get caught or reported. 

That didn’t stop him, it just gave him the incentive to go faster. Iris knew after this she was done for tonight. She really doesn’t know how she ganna walk tomorrow. 

“Almost there Iris I can feel it, baby.”

“Barry I can’t-“ before she can finish the statement she was releasing on his couch. Barry followed right behind her. Once the aftermath slowed down, Iris realizes the person was still knocking.

“Baby be a doll and go to my room throw me a towel, let me see whose disturbing us.”

Iris quickly did what she was told, she didn’t want to get Barry in trouble. Hell, tonight was the night she was ganna say she loves him. God, she hopes he feels the same she’ll be crushed if its just sex for him.

Barry wrapped the towel around his lower part of his body. Whoever it was is ganna get cursed the hell out. He wanted tonight to be special, he was ganna ask Iris to move in and tell her he loves her. Now he gotta deal with whoever’s this is. 

Swinging the door open he sees Becky. “Ms. Cooper, what a surprise, how may I help you?”

He can see her basically eye-fucking him now he wishes he got dress. He can only imagine what Iris is going through this was her communications teacher. 

“Allen do you workout, is that why you all sweaty?”

“You can call it that.”

Becky looked into his apartment and saw clothes thrown about.

“You already have company? I was wondering if I could be your company tonight, we never discussed the school new policies.” 

“Not tonight maybe lunch at school tomorrow.” He could see the shock, the men at the school never turns her down, he heard she into everything. But he got his eyes set on one girl, just the thought of her made him want to slam the door in Cooper’s face. 

“Huh? Scott did say you don’t like your nights disturbed.”

He just nodded his head, he remembered cursing Scott out for walking into his house. He, Scott, and Cisco are best buds before Iris they always did that at each other’s place. 

Scott happened to do it while Barry had Iris tied to the bed, one night. Make matters worst Scott is Iris Journalisms mentor and professor. Luckily Scott stayed in the living room and didn’t see Iris. 

She almost never returned, she was so scared of getting caught. He had to beg her to come back and get her comfortable with being there. Barry didn’t have the heart to tell her both Scott and Cisco suspect something after seeing how they act with each other at an honors dinner. They kept giving him looks when he and Iris were talking and telling each other jokes. 

To everyone else, they looked like a normal professor and student that are cool. But to his friends, they looked a little more. They never questioned him so he never freaked his self about. 

Coming back to Cooper she was talking, he doesn’t even know what, but he can tell there are flirtatious comments in there. 

“Cooper, can we talk later?”

She looked shocked again, “um okay.” Once the okay left her lips Barry closed the door and sped to his room. Iris was sitting there kind of sad. 

“Iris, what’s wrong, baby?”

“Don’t you want someone your own age you don’t have to hide.”

“No, I want you, that’s it.” He knelt down in front of her. “Listen you’ll get your Master’s next year and then we don’t gotta hide. That’s also why tonight special, I was gonna ask you to move in with me when the semester finished. 

Iris looked at him, surprised he was asking. Before she even got a chance to say the three words. 

“Seriously?”

“Mmhmm, I want you to be mine all the time.” He started rubbing her legs, he knew she liked a good massage after sex. She was a weirdo, his weirdo.

“Barry I love you.” She rushed it out hoping that wouldn’t change his mind.

“I know you said in your sleep last week.”

“Fucking hell.” She slapped a hand over her face.

“Don’t worry I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> What yall think? Good for something quick to read? Areas that need improvement?
> 
> All comments are welcome unless your a jerk 😂😂 ps. If you don’t read my multi chap give it a try. 🤷🏾♀️🤷🏾♀️ I think its better than this... I know it is 😏😏😏 lol all jokes aside thank you for reading if you made it this far. 
> 
> good night yall.


End file.
